1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an optical image capturing system, and more particularly to a compact optical image capturing system which can be applied to electronic products.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, with the rise of portable electronic devices having camera functionalities, the demand for an optical image capturing system is raised gradually. The image sensing device of ordinary photographing camera is commonly selected from charge coupled device (CCD) or complementary metal-oxide semiconductor sensor (CMOS Sensor). In addition, as advanced semiconductor manufacturing technology enables the minimization of pixel size of the image sensing device, the development of the optical image capturing system is directed towards the field of high pixels. Therefore, the requirement for high imaging quality is rapidly raised.
The traditional optical image capturing system of a portable electronic device comes with different designs, including a two-lens or a three-lens design. The manufacture has kept on enhancing the portable devices pixels quality, while the consumers demand on the thin portable device is increasing; such as the night vision and photography modes, or demand of a wide angle for the self-timer function. But design of large aperture stop system often encounters more difficult technical problems, for example, the degraded image quality and complicated manufacturing process. Moreover, the distortion may increase due to the optical system designed with the wide angle. So, the optical image capturing system in prior arts cannot meet the requirement of the higher order camera lens module.
Therefore, how to effectively increase the aperture value and the view angle of the optical image capturing system and further improve image quality for the image formation becomes a quite important issue.